gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty Warriors 9 Legend of Shu
Dynasty Warriors 9 Legend of Shu (真・三國無双 8 シュウの伝説, Shin Sangoku Musou 8 Densetsu no Shoku) is updated version of Dynasty Warriors 9 the game focus on the Kingdom of Shu and explore more depth in the Characters and introducing 10 new characters and character from other faction are not play while only Shu Characters are only Playable in this version Gameplay *Like Dynasty Warriors 9 Following in the footsteps of Toukiden 2, this game will be the be an open world. Players will be able to explore the full scope of the battlefield and visit nearby cities or towns. The map has over 10 unique cities where items and other services may be purchased. *A day and night cycle similar to Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada is implemented. *Weather changes in real time during battles and may hamper the enemy's awareness. *Long-range bow attacks from earlier titles return, though the firing view is in third-person. Can be used to detonate oil cans from afar. *Players can use grappling hooks to invade enemy castles or climb high mountains. *The new state combo system changes the character's attacks depending on their position against surrounding enemies. It comprises three sequential attacks. **'Trigger Attack' - Initiates a combo by rendering an opponent vulnerable through stunning, juggling, etc. **'Flow Attack' - Hits the target with an array of attacks based on their current state. **'Finish Attack' - Finishes up the combo with a powerful attack. *Story Mode Hyphothical Route from Dynasty Warriors 8 will return to the series *Sub-quests include hunting wild animals and fighting with foreign tribes. *New modes of transportation have been added. While the swimming feature is back, players may opt to ride boats to reach distant areas faster. *''Dynasty Warriors 7's dual weapon system remains with various tweaks. *Character growth uses a leveling system reminiscent to the ''Warriors Orochi series. Characters level up to learn skills, and experience can be stored and used for untouched characters. *Characters have three Musou attacks: , R1 + , and + (aerial). They are also given three Musou bars in stock after gaining enough levels. Musou attacks however, no longer generate combo between the freeze caused from the execution towards the actual attack. *When calling a horse with L2, holding it down allows players to call and mount their current horse automatically. Each story stage offers a different type of horse that can be called upon. However, some characters may summon special steeds (such as Red Hare) at certain points in the game. If a specific mount is equipped in other modes, their stats will be transferred to the player's own steed in Story Mode. *The stun physics have reverted to prior titles, with stunned targets being forced into a juggled state upon getting hit instead of suffering attacks normally via grounded state. *The game supports an online ranking feature which shows the total K.O. count p Modes Story Mode Story Mode more focus on the Kingdom of Shu and also focus on individual stories as well Challenge Mode Ambition Mode Improved version of the previous games. Difficulty increases on its own depending on how well your camp is doing and how many allies you have. Characters New Character Voice Actor New Character Biographies LIAO HUA (YUANJIAN) - He Who Thrived Against the Odds (??? - 264 A.D.) Faction: Yellow Turbans, Shu Weapon: Twin Spears Historical Profile: A former Yellow Turban officer who eventually ended up serving Liu Bei, he was recognized with the yellow scarve that he wore on his head. Liao Hua was an exceptional warrior who could fight valorously and survive even when the odds were against him, such as when he was able to break through the huge Wei/Wu army when they surrounded Mai Castle, also he almost killed Sima Yi in an ambush in the Battle of Mt. Qi, taking the strategist's golden helmet as a trophy. He was a major officer for Shu during the later period of the Three Kingdoms. Liao Hua lived to see the Kingdom of Shu from its birth to its demise. Musou Profile: A general serving Liu Bei and loyal to Guan Yu. Liao Hua originally joined the Yellow Turbans out of resentment for the Han, he believed there was no one serving the imperial family that had any shred of morals or dignity until he met Liu Bei during battle. He later decided to serve Liu Bei not out of belief like many, but out of curiosity. Liao Hua is one who doesn't let the size of the enemy army faze him at all, while he may appear as a typical vanguard officer, he truly shines when a nasty situation arises. Jian Yong (Xianhe) - (??? - ???) Faction: Shu Weapon: Twin Spears Historical Profile: A Officer of Liu Bei who was born in the same home village as Liu Bei and joined his lord as an envoy and strategist. He was given a high rank after the entry into Shu and has an open-minded character. Musou Profile: A general serving Liu Bei He was an old friend of Liu Bei and from the same Hometown he often known as a keen individual Battle List Here is the complete list of battles that you can choose to partake in only Shu Battles are available Kingdom of SHU Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Xbox One Games Category:Video Games